The Lucky Ones
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: “Irrationality,” he said softly, a feral grin sneaking onto his face. “It’s kind of sexy, Bones.” Spoilers at the end for Wannabe in the Weeds.


**The background on this story is that while I was taking my test to decide whether I get college credit for this course, a pretty big deal, this story hit me. Finally, after I rushed through the test, I realized I had a scrap of paper literally about two inches wide and one inch long to write on and that was it. I wrote pretty much most of this story in impossibly small writing while I waited for the time to run out. :) It's a bit of an AU version of The Wannabe in the Weeds, because really, everybody else is doing it. :)**

* * *

**"It was a Monday when my lover told me**

**Never pay the Reaper with love only**

**What could I say to you except I love you?**

**And I'd give my life for yours."**

**-Lucky, Bif Naked. **

* * *

"You know Bones, I'd probably throw myself in front of a train for you," Booth said, suddenly serious as he slid his arm around her bare waist and buried his face in the hair at the nape of her neck. "My life wouldn't be worth a damn if you weren't in it."

The sweat was cooling on their glistening bodies, and his fingers traced soothing patterns across the flat plane of her stomach. Her breath hitched at his uncharacteristic statement, however, disrupting the even flow of his fingers.

"Awfully morbid, Booth," she said, trying to lighten the intensity flinting his gaze. "Besides, you're stuck with me." Brennan shuffled in his arms, twisting to face him. Their eyes met, and hers darkened when she saw the force in his. She pressed her lips to his chest, alarmed at the rapid tattoo of his heartbeat against his ribcage.

"Promise me, Bones. Promise me you'll be more careful," Booth finally said, his voice sandpaper rough as he extracted agreement from her. His grip tightened on her waist, spotlighting his fear. "I'll protect you, I'll do whatever it takes. Just please stop throwing yourself in harm's way, babe."

The endearment did more to reassure her or normalcy than any of his painfully sincere words. "You know I don't like it when you call me babe, Booth," she said, her actions contradicting her words as she shifted closer to him. The warm length of his body felt like all the comfort of home, his breath against her cheek the summer breeze off the ocean.

He chuckled at her words, his shoulders releasing their tense burden. "I know you do, Bones. You also used to hate the name 'Bones,' if I recall correctly."

"Who says I still don't?" she grinned up at him, relieved to see that the frightening bout of intensity had left him. He had been increasingly protective lately, nearly smothering her on the past three cases. They fought about it, forgave each other, and then there, two weeks later, she'd be pushing after bad guys with guns and he'd be chastising her yet again. It was a maddening, intense cycle, interspersed with long bouts of conversation over apple pie at the diner, and passionate lovemaking when they weren't about to tear each other's heads off.

Booth gave her one of those smiles that sent a burst of heat through her heart, and she very nearly blushed at the reaction it inspired in her. She instead chose to snuggle closer still, stretching against his body and being pleasantly surprised to find him hard again against her thigh.

Booth moved down under the covers then, tracing the way with his fingers and his kisses. He rested at her stomach, dropping his head there. She sighed, his head an unfamiliar, yet comforting weight. Light, early morning stubble prickled at her lower abdomen while the tips of his soft hair brushed the bottom of her breasts. Suddenly filled with the vaguely unfamiliar sense of protectiveness, she brushed light strokes through his hair. His earlier show of vulnerability had loosened a spot in her heart. Her fingers gently threaded new paths through, the tips of her nails just barely grazing his skull.

Booth let out a groan, so similar to the one he normally reserved for when she was performing an act much more intimate. A smile graced her face as she watched his half-lidded eyes nearly glaze over with contentment. Who would have known that her no-nonsense, FBI partner and boyfriend apparently garnered the same amount of pleasure from the light weight of her fingers scratching his head as he did in the throes of orgasm? The thought sent a giggle through her, and he lifted his head, a hazy smile already in place as he rested his scratchy chin on her stomach.

She leaned down and whispered all sorts of rash promises to him, her heart aching to see his smile. _I won't leave you. We can stay like this forever, can't we? The real world doesn't have to intrude. _

"Irrationality," he said softly, a feral grin sneaking onto his face. "It's kind of sexy, Bones."

His lips moved down lower then, and her fingers fisted in his hair yet again. Her fingers gripped his hair in a death grip, now, all gentleness forgotten as rational thought packed a bag and flew out to Australia. She wriggled and gasped under his talented mouth and fingers, until she arched her back and stiffened, her world exploding around her to the soundtrack of both her and Booth's rough gasps.

Three days later, Brennan found herself on the floor with her lover, panting, gasping. Her fingers desperately tried to push the viscous blood back in her partner's body, as heaving breaths scalded her lungs when she shouted his name.

"Booth! Booth! Dammit Booth, you weren't supposed to be right," she cried, her fingers wriggling against the wound, struggling to keep his blood inside his body. The gunshot wound was a bad one—the blood leaked out through the crevices in her fingers, no matter how tightly she held them, and tears slipped down her cheeks and dripped off her chin.

"Come back to me, babe," she finally whispered.

**I have pretty much no experience with the M rating, and while I realize this is hardly, well, hardcore, I blushed writing it. :) You'll have to let me know how I did! Also, I realize this is kind of a disjointed, hazy piece. I've been having a terrible case of writers block for all of my favorite shows, so I was simply thrilled when I got the urge to write this. I guess I'm considering it a writing exercise that maybe others might want to see. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
